The present invention relates to an optical scanning projector apparatus.
A conventional projector apparatus has been used as a display of a personal computer and a television for displaying various images. The conventional projector apparatus is provided with a high-pressure mercury lamp or a light emitting diode (LED) element as a light source. Further, there is provided a device such as a liquid crystal panel as an imaging element for selecting light from the light source and a micro-mirror array for controlling an angle of a reflection mirror.
In contrast, there has been known an optical scanning projector apparatus for scanning light from an LED array formed of LED elements arranged in an array pattern (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-240166
In the optical scanning projector apparatus, the LED array does not generate a sufficient amount of light. Accordingly, it is difficult to display an image sufficiently bright to be visible in a bright room.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the invention is to provide an optical scanning projector apparatus capable of solving the problems. In particular, a plurality of light emitting elements is arranged such that a specific relationship is established among a radiation angle of light, an aperture of a collecting optical system, and a focal length. Accordingly, it is possible to efficiently radiate light emitting from the light emitting elements into the collecting optical system. As a result, it is possible to reduce loss of light, thereby displaying an image sufficiently bright visible in a bright room.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.